


Getting rid of the tension

by Helen92



Series: Sparda Boys's wacky yeehaw adventures [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC 5, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nero gets a half sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: What happens when Lady still despise Vergil? How will they improve their relationship?





	Getting rid of the tension

” _Who was that guy? Can’t believe he just ran_ ….” – Lady

” _I’m glad to see you look so well._ ” – V (Vergil)

* * *

 It had been a few months since the Qliphoth tree was destroyed in Redgrave city.

Almost everything returned to normal. The people of the town tried to move on with their lives despite the chaos that took place not so long ago.

The ones that were lucky to survive the invasion began to rebuild the city.

* * *

 Everything was almost normal, the only exception being the _Devil May Cry_ office.

After a short absence (one in hell, the other in Fortuna city), the two twins, Dante and Vergil returned to Redgrave city, with Vergil joining the demon hunting business.’

At first, everyone, but Dante and Nero, were cautious with the older twin, but after a while everyone got used to the taciturn twin.

Well, almost everyone. The fearsome huntress, Lady, avoided Vergil like plague, she wouldn't even stay in the same room with him, if there wasn't another person around.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by the older twin, but he didn't seem to be bothered by this fact, or was he.... ?

* * *

 The day started like usual at the DMC office, with Dante staying at his desk and Vergil staying in a chair reading a book.

Soon the phone ringed and Dante left for a job, leaving Vergil alone in the office.

All was quiet, the way Vergil liked it.

But all the tranquility will soon be destroyed by the arrival of a certain black-haired huntress.

* * *

 As Vergil was keeping himself occupied with reading the book, a cracking noise could be heard caused by someone kicking the office's door with the feet.

"Dante...", the strong baritone of Lady's voice called "... I need to talk to you".

But as soon as Lady's gaze stopped on Vergil, with no sign of Dante around, all that Lady could add was: "Oh, it's only you. I was looking for Dante".

Then she turned around, seemingly to exit the office. But before she even had a chance to take a step, Vergil's cold voice halted her any intention of further movements.

"As you can see, Dante is not here. If you want to convey something to him, you could do so through my intermedium", Vergil added, with a bored tone, without lifting his head from the book.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I will return later and talk to Dante", Lady added with mild irritation in her voice, as she began to walk away.

But she didn't get very far, when she felt someone grabbing her wrist in a strong, iron grip, _forcing_ her to turn around face to face with Vergil.

" _Damn his teleportation_ ", Lady thought with irritation as she was gazing into Vergil's blue orbs.

"What has gotten into you, Vergil?", Lady asked as she was trying to free her wrist from Vergil's grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing: what has gotten into you? Since I returned, you keep avoiding me.... why?", Vergil asked with the same cold voice, that he used earlier.

"Oh, and this is bothering you?", Lady replied with a mocking tone.

Vergil didn't reply to her statement, probably waiting for her to continue to relieve herself.

"Again with the silent type. Very well, you want to know why I keep avoiding you? Because you are and you will always be the villain of the story, never the hero.... no matter how much you help Dante and Nero, you will never make up for everything that you have done!", Lady added anger lacing her voice.

"So this it's the only reason for you despising me like this? You have no personal reason for your behaviour in regards to me", Vergil added intrigued.

After hearing his statement, Lady saw red before her eyes and with her other hand tried to slap Vergil, hard. But Vergil caught her other wrist too in a strong grip, causing Lady to become extremely angry.

"Let me go, you foul demon! I will kill you, no matter what Dante believes!", Lady billowed, her voice echoing through the office.

But Vergil didn't seem bothered by Lady's outburst in the slightest.

He even kept taunting Lady further: "Now we are getting somewhere. Good..... so your reason for despising me, aren't just because of what I did to the others in the past, it's because of what I did to you".

"You're damn right! You kidnapped me, stripped off my clothes, forced me to become a battery for one of your plaything!", Lady screamed, while stomping on one of Vergil's feet.

Vergil, which was taken by surprise by her dirty move, slacked his grip on one of Lady's wrist, allowing herself to free her wrist, then starting to hit Vergil in the chest.

"Why did you do it?! Why?! Why?!", Lady screamed hysterically, while punching Vergil in the chest with her free hand.

Then, Vergil did something odd, even for himself.

He released the Lady's other hand and waited patiently until Lady got out of her system, all the anger and resentments she had for him, even if that meant to receive punches and slaps from Lady.

* * *

 After a while, when Lady calmed down after beating him up, Vergil left her to wait at the table in the office, while he prepared some tea for the both of them, so they could talk without violence.

* * *

 "So are you ready to hear my side of the story, now?", Vergil asked as he gave Lady a cup of mint hot tea.

Lady only nodded in response, so Vergil began his story about everything that happened to him and how his traumas affected him during his adulthood.

At the end of his story, Lady's posture seemed more relaxed and even her eyes weren't so full of anger for Vergil.

"I have only one question, though"', Lady asked deep in thought, after hearing Vergil's side of the story, "Why didn't you kill me, when _you were Urizen_?".

At her inquiry, Vergil's face became red. He couldn't admit to her his reason for keeping her alive. But he had no choice, but to be honest with her, if he wanted their relationship to improve.

"I....I thought a lot about you, lately..... I mean when I fell, all those years ago, you were one of the people that were on my mind", Vergil admitted with embarrassment, with his head turned away from Lady's gaze.

Lady grinned at his admission and then turned his face towards hers.

"You are not bad-looking either, Vergil", Lady replied with a smile on her face.

Vergil was dumbfounded by her statement, until he remembered what V told her, about looking good and his face went to a new shade of red.

He was so concentrated on his embarrassment, he barely had time to notice Lady kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 Later on, when Dante returned to the office, the sight that met his eyes, was a little disturbing.

Both his brother and Lady were making out on his couch, both of them half naked, well Vergil was with a bare chest, while Lady was wearing only a sport bra.

"Yo, stop behaving like two hormonal teenagers and go find a room somewhere else! I wouldn't like to wake up with a spawn of the two of you around here", Dante added with uneasiness in his voice.

As soon as the both of them, heard Dante's voice, Lady jumped down from Vergil's chest and picked up her shirt, running to the bathroom, while Vergil began to look for his black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck vest.

Vergil didn't say anything to Dante, but the look from his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Dante, which realized that whatever Vergil had in mind, he will be in a world of pain, sooner or later.

* * *

 A year and a few months later, Dante was crying in his office. His tears weren't tears of joy, but of _sadness_ , knowing what terror was awaiting him in the future. A few days earlier, Vergil's and Lady's daughter was born, and Dante had experience with girls, since he guarded Patty as a child. But a girl that shared traits with both Vergil and Lady, was infinitely worse than Patty or any demon that Dante defeated in his life.

He prayed that maybe some demon will take pity on him and kill him. Better dead than to live with the _worse demon spawn_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is the property and creation of Capcom. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
